


Stress Relief

by AnonDude



Series: JayDick works [5]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caring Jason Todd, Established Relationship, Facials, Hand Jobs, Lewd Photos, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: Dick is stressed about a case. Jay helps him relax.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: JayDick works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875007
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Stress Relief

Dick pushed an agitated hand through his hair, briefly clenching his fist and yanking at it before abruptly pushing back from his desk and standing.

"I'm so fucking _sick_ of this case! No matter how I look at it, it doesn't make any fucking sense! I swear to god I've been staring at it for the past _two fucking days_ and I'm literally no closer to even figuring out what's going on, nevermind solving it!"

Jason had gotten up from his own desk at Dick's outburst, and now he pushed Dick's chair aside and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Hey, hey," he said calmingly in his ear, stroking a thumb against his shoulder. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay."

Dick slumped back against his chest and clenched his eyes shut, making a frustrated noise in the back of his throat. "It's not, it's fucking not," he said, but it was a defeated murmur.

Jason continued to stroke his thumb soothingly over his shoulder. "I think you need to take a break, baby. Do something relaxing and put the case out of your mind for a little bit."

"I feel selfish taking a fucking _break_ when at any time another abduction could be taking place, or—"

"Hey," Jason said again softly. "It's not gonna do anybody any good for you to just keep banging your head against the wall. Let me take care of you, baby."

Dick let out a long sigh and tipped his head back against Jason's shoulder. "Yeah. Yeah okay. What'd you have in mind?"

Jason turned his head to kiss Dick's temple, and slid a hand down his stomach. "I think you need some good stress relief, if you're up for it."

Dick's eyes opened. "Yeah?" He put his hand over Jason's and slid them down until Jason's fingers were peeking under the edge of his waistband. "Go ahead, then."

Jason slipped his hand into Dick's pants, and cupped his soft cock, before squeezing gently and starting to knead at it. 

Dick gave a soft, pleasured sigh, and Jason felt his cock start to take interest. He took his hand away for a moment, and slid his hand into Dick's underwear, wrapping his hand around him and stroking him properly.

"That good, baby?" He asked.

"Mmhm."

He could feel Dick's cock slowly starting to fill as he stroked it patiently, occasionally squeezing his hand or rubbing a thumb over the head.

Dick rolled his hips, thrusting up into his hand, and Jason pressed another kiss to his temple.

"There we go, honey," he said quietly. "That's it."

Dick's eyes fell shut again, his hips still continuing their little movements, and soft, sub-vocal moans coming out of his throat.

Jason could feel his own cock starting to stir as he stroked over Dick, but he ignored it. This was about Dick right now.

He pressed more gentle kisses to the side of Dick's face, and twisted his hand.

" _Ahh_ ," Dick gasped.

Jason continued to bring him off slowly, kissing anywhere he could reach, until Dick finally clenched his eyes shut harder and choked out a quiet moan as he came.

He let out a long, low, "Mmm," leaning back harder against Jason's chest for a few long moments, before he pushed his ass back against Jason's hard on he could feel pressing against him.

"Want me to suck your cock?" He asked, slipping a hand behind his back between their bodies to take him in hand.

"This is about you, baby," Jason murmured, pulling his underwear and sweatpants back up over his cock.

"I _want_ to."

Jason ran a hand down his arm. "Well alright baby, you don't have to tell me twice."

Dick tilted his head for a kiss, and then turned around, kissing him again deeply before dropping to his knees.

Dick pulled Jason's cock out of his pants, and eagerly licked over it, before taking it in his mouth and sucking, looking up to meet his eyes as he bobbed his head.

" _God_ ," Jason whispered, looking into those breathtaking electric blue eyes. "So pretty like this, baby, so perfect for me."

Dick hummed his pleasure at the praise, briefly closing his eyes, and Jason groaned, stroking a hand back through Dick's hair, pushing it back from his forehead.

Dick worked his tongue against the underside of Jason's cock, jerking off what he couldn't fit in his mouth in time with the bobbing of his head.

Jason groaned again, rocking his hips forward slightly.

It didn't take too terribly long for Jason to get close, and then Dick was pulling off, stroking his cock firmly, slapping it against his tongue a couple times.

"Come on my face," he whispered, and Jason whimpered. "Come on, you can do it," he encouraged softly. "Come on me."

Jason came with a small cry, and Dick smiled up at him as the come streaked across his face, some just barely missing his eye and getting in his eyebrow.

Dick licked his lips slowly and Jason made a small sound in the back of his throat.

"Oh god, I need— can I take a picture?"

Dick smiled wider and sat back on his heels. "Go ahead."

He waited patiently for Jason to tuck himself away and grab his phone.

"You're a fucking vision, sweetheart, look at you," Jason said reverently, as he took a picture.

Dick laughed and got to his feet, stripping off his come-stained shirt and tossing it into the hamper. "Thanks. I'm gonna go get cleaned up now."

Jason caught his wrist and pulled him in for a kiss. "You want me to take a look at that case for you while you clean up?"

Dick sighed happily. "I really love you, you know that?"

"Love you too, babydoll. So you want me to look it over?"

"Yes please." He pressed another kiss to Jason's lips before turning away to the bathroom.


End file.
